


The Six Million Credit Man

by Luthe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, utter silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthe/pseuds/Luthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology. We have the capability to build the world's first bionic man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six Million Credit Man

  
The true amount that the Emperor had spent on keeping Darth Vader alive was unknown. The cost must have been high, however, as it was fairly well known in the Imperial Court that Vader wore his black armor constantly because it without it, he would die.

No one knew who had started the speculation on the cost, but once the phrase was coined, it stuck. The whispers followed Vader everywhere in the Court: "There goes the Emperor's six-million credit man."

Vader, of course, knew of this, as his slowing growing spy network brought him regular updates on the machinations of the Imperial courtiers. He thought of crushing it, but crushing a whisper would be hard task, and he had other things that commanded his attention.

Things did come to a head, however, when an enterprising HoloNet producer that hung on the Imperial fringe managed to wrangle an appointment with the Dark Lord. His hopes for a series, as well as the phrase, 'six-million credit man', were crushed along with his airway.

Under his mask, Vader smiled and called for someone to clean up the mess.  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Mir's fault.


End file.
